


Cobalt

by Val_Creative



Series: Rainbow Femslash February 2020 [21]
Category: Thelma and Louise (1991)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Character Death Fix, Everyone Is Gay, Explicit Language, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2020, Fix-It, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Lazy Mornings, Ocean, Post-Canon, Public Nudity, Running Away, Travel, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22837216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: She’s sure they’re gonna get there. Because something’s crossed over in Thelma, and Louise herself, and they can’t go back.
Relationships: Thelma Dickinson/Louise Sawyer
Series: Rainbow Femslash February 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620025
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18
Collections: Femslash February, Femslash Friday





	Cobalt

**Author's Note:**

> THROWBACK GAY HOURS. I got to rewatch this movie and it's,,,,, it's so good. I got the DVD at home. But yes today is Day 21 " _Ribbon_ " for Femslash February [prompts](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/190473208546/any-world-any-fandom-any-originals-however-you) and I hope you enjoy them with a good ending! :) Any thoughts welcome!

*

Louise is not about ready to drive over a cliff for her freedom.

(And, thank god, neither of them have to.)

The border between Arizona and Mexico is just dust out here, yellowed and smelling foul. Roads full of nothing. Thelma's skin has browned under all of the sunlight. She used to be so hunched, timid and soft-voiced. A _crybaby_. Her hair beautifully reddens.

Thelma says she wanted to travel all of her life, but never got the opportunity. Louise felt too jaded to even consider this.

Stuff changes. They abandon Louise's sleek, minty green Thunderbird when the engine roasts. "I ain't never seen the Grand Canyon," Thelma complains faintly, making a grumpy look and stretching out in the passenger-side of their new, stolen car. A glistening cobalt blue. Louise watches her best friend lazily tear the knotted jean-ribbon out of her hair. "That's all I'm sayin'…"

"Well… get used to it, Thel…" she answers, slapping Thelma's boots harshly off the dashboard.

Maybe they should change their names. Maybe they should get jobs and find husbands and drink margaritas by the sea. Louise thinks about Jimmy and wonders if she ever would have said _yes_. She doesn't think so. Men are worrisome.

In the distance, she can hear the waves.

Louise imagines herself stretched out like Thelma does, cozy, cheerful, carefree like she doesn't give a _damn_. Sunning herself. Naked on a boulder of salt sea-rock, and of course Thelma's next to her, humming and playing with her fingers above her head. Sunglasses on. Naked like her. Their breasts exposed and gleaming pale. Their curls drenched. They bask together, giggling.

Nobody on shore — nobody _any_ damn _where_ — within miles.

She's sure they're gonna get there. Because something's crossed over in Thelma, and Louise herself, and they can't go back.

Not ever.

*


End file.
